And the Dead Shall Always Hang High
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: He hunted them. He couldn't BE one of them. But yet here he was. Living with them underneath a powerful, merciless ruler. A ruler that had the key to the universe clenched ruthlessly his controlling, bloodstained fists... YonSasu, NaruSasu, ?Sasu
1. Stain My Soul

**Konnichi wa!**

**M'kay people! This is going to be… I believe… the darkest fic I will ever write!**

**Besides my fic From My Cold Dead Hands… but… I don't think that one even comes CLOSE to this one.**

**I know, the beginning is confusing, but it'll get better! –promises-**

**I got the idea from another fic I read – Creatures of the Night – a vampire fic with a completely sad ending! **

**It was good – it really was – but it was so SAD! –cries-**

**And then I looked at my From My Cold Dead Hands fic, and then I got this idea!**

**It IS similar to the other one, but this one is more magical, supernatural than sci-fi. **

**I'm not sure about the title though… a few chapters in, if I'm not too lazy, I'll ask for ideas on a title.**

**So… I hope you like it:D **

**And the Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret One – Stain My Soul**

He was bleeding. He was dying – he knew it.

But he didn't care.

The other bitch was _still _going down.

He struggled to stand, holding his side.

"Damn you…" he hissed, raising his head to stare at the one he had been fighting. "Damn you to hell!"

She grinned, elongated canines flashing.

"Only if you kill me," she replied smoothly. "And looking at your condition right now, I don't think that'll happen."

_She's right. _He thought tiredly as he felt his life's blood run through his fingers. _I can barely stand. How can I stop her like this?_

"So…" he trailed off, grinning grotesquely. "You gonna _KILL _me?"

She blinked and cocked her head.

"Yeah," she said after a moment, returning his grin, but satanically. "I think I will."

"No."

She turned to see another member walk up to her. Her eyes narrowed.

"What is it THIS time, Shirker?" She asked the newcomer. The other's red eyes flashed.

"Orders from Darkness himself – keep him alive. Turn him, but keep him alive."

She smirked.

"You mean, make him one of us?"

"Correct," the newcomer replied. "Now do it quickly so I can get some food."

She laughed icily.

"Fine – I'll do it and take him _personally _to the leader. You can go and get something… _delicious_."

The other rolled his eyes and vanished.

She turned back to the dying man – the one standing by merely will alone.

"You heard him."

Arms were around him – teeth at his throat – blood in his mouth.

He couldn't stop it, couldn't control it, couldn't fight back. He could feel his very soul being tainted and stained and drenched in blood as she attacked.

The last thing he was aware of was bright red eyes, tearing apart his soul as his mind shut down.

Only one thought was still with him.

_This can't be happening._

**End Chapter One – Stain My Soul**

**-shuffles nervously-**

**So... yeah.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! EVERYTHING WILL BE MADE (A LITTLE) CLEARER NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	2. Blur My Vision

**Konnichi wa!**

**I'm glad you guys like this story!**

**But all of ya were WRONG about one thing…**

**And you'll see what that is in this chapter! **

**However… there is something sad that I must tell you.**

**_Kantsubaki no yami_ – One of the reviewers that I hold VERY dear to my heart, died today (Friday 3/9/07). She went into surgery this morning, and her cousin sent me a message saying that she did not make it.**

**I've prayed for her ALL night long, but I suppose God wanted her up there with him...**

**I loved her VERY much, like I do all of my reviewers. I sincerely cared for her (I still do), and I hope that she found the happiness that she was neglectant to give herself while alive because she was so busy giving it to others. **

**So... now I give you all a few (or many) words of wisdom.**

**You, by yourself, cannot make the world a better place as a whole. You can work hard to give the people around you – your friends, family, peers – happiness, but always know that one person cannot give the world happiness.**

**We just don't have enough power, or enough wisdom, for that. we might believe we do, but we don't.**

**So please. Work hard, live without regrets, however hard that might be, and live for today while still looking forward to tomorrow.**

**Because like my beloved Kanty-chan, who died at age 15, tomorrow might not come. **

**So please keep that in mind. Rise out of any depression you might have, however hard that might sound, and live like you had never been hurt before.**

**I have been hurt before. But I still live. REALLY live.**

**If I am able to do it – if Kanty-chan was able to do it, then you are able to as well.**

**The death of a person I love just opened my eyes further to how short our lives really are. One hundred years... is not that much.**

**Don't waste it. Because you won't escape the regret, even when you die. **

**I know, I know. You think that just because we're on the Internet, I shouldn't be reacting like this. You think that I didn't TRULY know her, so how could I possibly miss her?**

**You're right, in some respect. I don't even know what my Kanty-baby looks like.**

**But that doesn't stop me from loving her. She was sincere and she made it possible to bare her soul to another, even over the Internet. **

**I feel honored that she put enough faith in me to show me who she truly was (and IS).**

**I loved (and LOVE) her dearly, and she knows it.**

**-blows a kiss to the sky- Good luck up there, Kanty-chan. You look beautiful up in that sky. **

**I miss you, true. I'll miss your exclamations and sincere laughter, even if I don't know what it sounds like. I can imagine.**

**And believe me, it sounds beautiful. **

**But I know you're not gone. I know you're still here – it's just that no one can see you. You're still here. Just in a different shape. You're in the wind, the air, the sun, the clouds, the sky. You're in every word I write. I know you'll guide my hand.**

**It's the same with everyone who has died. 'Died' is such a lie. People do not 'DIE', they merely change shape. They change shape into a shape that we cannot see. **

**But we know they're there. I know she's there. Kanty-baby...**

**I love you will all my heart, dearest. I love you enough to display those three little words for the entire planet to see.**

**And I am not ashamed. **

**I'll pray for you. And I know you'll watch over me.**

**And hopefully, one day, I'll see what you look like. When I find you up there. **

**One day. **

**Please enjoy!**

**And the Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Two – Blur My Vision**

His throat was burning – burning like all hell had been released in the small confines of his jugular, the pain flowing with the blood that ran through his veins.

"Is he awake yet?" A lazy voice asked, a few yards from him, sounding half-asleep.

"Yes Darkness-sama – I can feel his pulse changing – he's close to awakening."

"Should I alert the leader, Darkness-sama?"

"No, Stargaze – that's fine. He doesn't need to be disturbed. And Falcon – you stay here as well. The newcomer will probably throw a tantrum upon awakening – several of them do."

"Yes sir, Darkness-sama."

He opened his eyes.

His gaze met white.

He bolted up.

"What the fu–?"

A hand was slapped onto his mouth.

"Silence," a cold voice said from behind the man with white eyes. "You'll control that _new _mouth of yours and keep quiet."

There was power in that voice – power that demanded obedience.

He nodded.

Slowly, the hand was taken away, and the one with white eyes stepped back, allowing the newcomer to see the speaker behind him.

His brown eyes widened.

Sitting on the edge of an armchair in front of him – book held haphazardly by the fingers in one hand and the other resting across his crossed legs – was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Or at least he THOUGHT he was a man – his nose was telling him that was a man's scent.

But the one in front of him sure as hell didn't LOOK the part.

Hair the color of darkest night cascaded like living water down bare, slim shoulders that were as pale as they could be without looking sickly, but still white enough to seem luminous – the man was literally _GLOWING_.

Tight black jeans wrapped around the others legs, ending in graceful 'O's and revealing small, delicate feet, the knees crossed snugly over each other.

The face was a delicate bridge between the facial features of the two sexes – the slightly pouting lips and naturally thin eyebrows gave the immediate impression of feminine features, but the strong jaw line and barely noticeable Adam's apple – the other had to concentrate hard to even see it – gave him away as a man.

Not to mention the very apparent absence of a bust line…

He felt his vision began to blur –

"You like what you see?"

He blinked to see the other looking at him, his eyes shooting spitfire but his lips curled up in a mocking smirk.

He gulped. For some reason – those eyes – those eyes that were blacker than the deepest of depths in the deepest of oceans and seemed to swallow everything if the gaze was intense enough – they unnerved him.

He looked away.

"Where…" he fought to put words into a coherent sentence as he forced his gaze away from the heartthrob sitting – and staring, surveying him – from the adjacent wall. "…Am I?"

"You're in the biggest headquarters for vampires in the world," the only girl replied – the same girl that had attacked him – replied. She grinned, her blonde hair – pulled into a ponytail and nowhere near as long as the raven-head's – falling over one shoulder. "Welcome, newcomer."

His eyes widened as the events came back to him.

_Oh! That's right! _

He looked down at his hands to find that the nails had sharpened. _I'm a vampire now. How…?_

His eyesight began to go blurry again –

"Your name?" The brunette – the one closest to him – asked. He looked up at him.

"Canine," he replied. The blonde giggled.

"Canine? Heh – funny name," she commented. Then she cocked her head. "I wonder if you yip just like a little pup when you're in –?"

"That's enough, Stargaze," the raven-head cut her off smoothly, closing his book and setting it to one side, not even looking at her. "For a while, you're not allowed to touch him. You know this."

She turned her head slightly and pouted at him.

"Yessir, Darkness-sama."

Darkness didn't spare her a glance. He smoothly stood up, revealing a powerful chest covered in a tight, revealing muscle shirt. He stood with his feet squared up – a stance that told the newly-turned vampire that despite the fact that he was obviously pampered and absolutely _GORGEOUS_, the one named Darkness KNEW how to hold his own in a fight.

The raven-head didn't spare him a glance – he looked to the brunette, hands low on his hips that were donned with multiple silver and black belts and chains.

"Falcon – he's in your care for now. Until he's aware of where his place in this facility is, you are in charge of him."

The brunette named Falcon bowed.

"Hai, Darkness-sama."

As Darkness turned, his eyes quickly flashed to the blonde.

"You as well, Stargaze," he added. She grinned.

"Yes sir, Darkness-sama! You can count on me!" She exclaimed.

As Darkness was walking smoothly towards the door, he stopped at this extra comment.

"Let's hope so." His voice was devoid of emotion. "Otherwise…" when he turned to look at Stargaze over his shoulder, the new vampire gulped at the intense gaze that was swallowed in bloodlust. The entire room seemed to grow colder. "You know what will happen."

Supposedly unfazed, Stargaze nodded.

With that, the one called Darkness left, and the room grew warm again.

Both Stargaze and Falcon breathed huge sighs of relief. Stargaze shuddered.

"Man – he NEVER stops creeping me out!"

Falcon daintily shook his head.

"You would think that after a few hundred years of that look, we would be used to it by now," he commented dryly. Then he turned to look at Canine.

"So… Darkness put you in OUR responsibility… just perfect." He sneered. "This is the LAST thing I wanted – what the hell does Darkness SEE in you, anyway?"

Anger flashed through Canine's system, and he tried to leap up, but something wrapped around his stomach and forced him back onto the bed with a grunt.

He _HEARD _the smirk in the brunette bastard's voice.

"Rule number one: It is physically impossible to attack vampires that are on a higher level than you. And since you are a newly-made vampire…" a hand gripped Canine's chin and forced the other to look up into Falcon's white eyes. "That means YOU are the lowest on the ladder – short of the breeders and living fountains. Tread cautiously."

Canine blinked.

"Breeders? Living fountains?"

Stargaze sighed.

"You're a former vampire hunter and you never heard those terms before? Some hunter YOU are."

Canine glared at her.

"No – I haven't heard those terms before. Not in the eight years I've been killing you guys off."

Falcon smirked.

"Don't forget, _batling_ – you're a vampire now as well. You kill one of your blood, you kill yourself – that's the way it works here."

Canine blinked.

"WHAT? Batling?"

Falcon forced himself to breathe slowly.

"Rule number two: The law here is stated as such: Should a vampire kill a fellow vampire – a fellow classified as part of this organization – then their blood shall then splash the walls of the room the death took place in – so that they die with their brethren."

Stargaze grinned.

"Looks like your hunting days are over. You're a part of this organization now, so all of your fellow vampires are off limits," she said. "And a batling is what we call newly made vampires – a batling is a baby bat – duh."

Canine's eye twitched.

"I _DON'T _think that's the right word for it…"

Falcon raised a delicate eyebrow. HE was beautiful as well, but not nearly as stunning as Darkness.

"You honestly think we care? That's the word we've been using for hundreds of years – but of course _YOU _wouldn't know that."

"And what about breeders and living fountains?" Canine asked. "What of them?"

"A breeder is what we use to create more living fountains," Stargaze replied. "In short, we capture both female and male humans. We force them to breed, and as the other living fountains die, we constantly have more replacing them."

"And what ARE living fountains?"

Falcon gave a small, delicate snort.

"You really ARE clueless, aren't you?" He asked. "Living fountains are just that – living fountains of blood. If we don't feel like hunting that night, we can go to the living fountains and feed off them, leaving them with just enough blood to survive."

"Don't worry," Stargaze added quickly, seeing Canine's eyes flash. "They live good lives – they have to if we don't want them dying off all the time. The organization is huge – we need all the living fountains we can get and raise. The only downside on their part is that they get vampires latching onto their neck about once a week – it takes a week for them to recover the lost blood. But it doesn't hurt – not if they're put under."

Canine sighed heavily, slumping against the wall.

"All right, I'm a vampire now."

_And I can feel it – so much tainted blood, I hate it – _

"But how am I a part of the organization? What defines me as one of you?" He asked, looking up at both of them.

"A mark," Stargaze replied simply. "When newly-made vampires are brought here, Darkness gives them a mark, bursting with supernatural powers. That way, we're all tied to him. The mark – or marks – is on supposedly random places around the body, but we think there's a deeper meaning to them."

"Where are yours?" Canine asked. Stargaze smiled.

"Right here." She straightened and set her hand on the swell of her left breast. "It's a butterfly."

Canine shifted his gaze to Falcon, who sighed and undid the bandage covering his forehead, revealing the feather of an eagle tattooed onto his skull.

"And what about me?" Canine asked.

Stargaze grabbed a nearby hand mirror and gave it to Falcon, who held it up to Canine so he could see.

Two run triangles were underneath his eyes, pointing down towards his jaw.

Tentatively, he raised his hand and ran his fingers gently down the foreign markings.

"It's like I'm crying blood," he mused to himself as he looked.

Even then he could feel the corner of his eyes sting and his vision blur –

Falcon gave a grim smile and set the mirror on the bedside table, glass down.

When he looked back to Canine, his eyes were cold and merciless – rivaling even Darkness's stare.

"Welcome to the family."

For one moment, he became blind.

**End Secret Two – Blur My Vision**

**NOPE! THE NEWLY-CHANGED VAMPIRE WASN'T SASUKE!**

**IT WAS KIBA! XD**

**As I hope you could tell…**

**Stargaze was Ino, and Falcon was Neji.**

**It was blaringly obvious.**

**And Darkness was – of course – Sasuke. **

**Remember, live your life so you make no enemies, and you have no regrets. **

**Please review.**

**Ja.**

**DDB**


	3. Stain His Soul

**Konnichi wa!**

**I've got nothing to say! I just want you guys to read this chapter!**

**OMFG I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**And The Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Three – Stain His Soul**

He looked up from where he was stretched luxuriously on the couch to the door, hands resting lazily on his flat belly.

The other grinned at him when he entered, fangs glinting in the soft light of their room as he stripped himself of his trench coat.

"So, did the newcomer awaken well?" The new arrival asked, sauntering over to the couch.

The other blinked up at him.

"He did better than others, to say the least. I put him in the care of Falcon and Stargaze."

The other nodded.

"Very good… _Sasuke_," his name was breathed seductively in his ear as hungry lips claimed it. "I'm glad to see you're managing so well."

"I HAVE had over three millennia to do it, my Lord," he replied. "I should be."

The leader laughed, and slid his arms underneath Sasuke's petite body, lifting him up with ease. The raven-head absentmindedly played with a few blonde locks of his leader's hair as he was carried to the dark, silk bed.

"Sasuke…" the leader breathed as he gently set the smaller body down into the soft sheets. "What is his purpose? Why did you want to save a vampire hunter – one of our enemies?"

"He is no longer an enemy of ours, my Lord. You have not forgotten the divine laws I have placed upon this ancient ground," Sasuke replied easily. "As for saving him – I know not. The heavens told me to save him, and save him I did. I know not what he is for – what part he plays in this puzzle. It is a fog to me."

The leader lowered himself onto Sasuke's smaller form, propping himself up on his elbows and gazing down at Sasuke's liquid tar eyes.

"If I gave you the power, could you find the answer?" He asked quietly. Sasuke daintily shook his head.

"Alas – no. The fog is dense – the powers you possess over me will not pierce it, no matter how many times you try. I know this as a fact."

The leader rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Fine – if that must be, than that must be. I have no use for you tonight. The only thing you could do for me…" he began to nibble at Sasuke's throat. "Is entertain me – sleep has not yet come to tempt me this night. Therefore I thirst for entertainment." His hands slipped under Sasuke's thin shirt, and with a well-placed nail, he sliced through the thin fabric, revealing a perfect, pale chest.

Smiling, he leaned down, allowing his canine teeth to tease a soft nipple, nipping it and teasing it until it was hard.

He glanced up at Sasuke's face, but found no reaction in those dark, bottomless eyes. He smirked, and licked his way upwards to the smaller one's ear.

"Tonight, I will not stain _just _your body," he breathed. "Tonight, I will stain your _soul_."

Sasuke merely blinked up at him.

"My Lord…" he breathed blankly as the taller blonde looked down at him. "I have no soul."

The other had to smirk.

"I beg to differ, my dear little _slave_…" he bit down harshly on Sasuke's throat, but was talented enough not to draw blood – wounding the body beneath him when it wasn't a part of sex or tradition was one of the greatest sins that could be done upon the organization – the first ruler had dubbed it thus. Not even the rulers of the organization could escape the cruel fate that would befall them if this divine law was broken.

And the fourth leader knew this perfectly well as he lapped at and suckled on the pale, rich flesh.

Sasuke said nothing as he allowed himself – as he had been ordered countless years ago – to be stripped of his clothing and raised onto a larger lap, his own hands obediently slipping under the other's shirt and pulling it off, revealing a darkly tanned chest and powerful abdomen.

Fangs nipped at his lips, and he meekly opened his mouth and allowed his lord entrance to not just his orifice – but his mind as well.

They were silent as their lips connected and moved against each other, thoughts passing between them like the breaths they stole.

There was no need for speaking.

Hands trailed up sleek, powerful legs as fingers mapped out every inch of skin.

Then – suddenly – the leader stopped. He parted lips with Sasuke and looked down at him, his eyes glazed as a sudden, intruding thought disrupted their foreplay. Sasuke blinked up at him, seemingly uninterested.

"My Lord?"

"I have use for you yet, it would seem," his leader replied. "I have one whim to be answered."

Sasuke raised his arms and slid his fingers comfortingly through the blonde strands.

"Then my Lord, ask it. It is my duty to respond to your whims, and I shall."

Never mind that doing so brought more pain than anyone in the organization has ever felt before upon his body – he had been ordered to be compliant when he was barely a child. The command had been ingrained in every cell of his body, and he had no choice but to follow it.

If he didn't, it would not be only him who would suffer.

His leader smirked, and he leaned down, letting his tongue slip into Sasuke's mouth and lay claim on him with every swipe of the muscle. The body below him wrapped pale, slender arms around his neck.

"What is his name?" his leader breathed softly, pulling far away enough to only say the words; his lips still ghosted Sasuke's. "That vampire hunter you saved – who is now one of us – do you know his name?"

Sasuke didn't blink, didn't close his eyes as his leader claimed his lips again and hands began to trail once more down his body – he left them half-closed and dull.

"No – I do not," he replied when his leader pulled away. "I have not attempted to find it yet."

The blonde grinned down at him, nipping at the soft flesh underneath Sasuke's chin as his slave bared his gorgeous throat.

"Well then – what do you say we find out? Personally I don't care if he IS a newly-turned – if you do not have infinite power over him, he poses as a threat. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord – I do," Sasuke replied softly. The fangs nipped a little harder at his throat.

"Very well then. Let's begin."

His mouth trailed downwards, digging into the skin but never breaking it as it made its way down.

Sasuke watched this silently, feeling the teeth and tongue and lips but not responding to them until they touched his core.

Then it seemed like every nerve of his body was on fire, and he shuddered.

"So you're finally responding…" his leader murmured against his heated skin, below his line of vision as he gazed upwards. Then his leader chuckled, and without another moment, Sasuke was consumed.

His body seemed to have been sleeping before the touch, but as soon as that talented tongue touched the barest sliver of skin, it seemed like his body awakened from deep hibernation – every nerve inside his body was burning mere moments after contact, and he fought to keep his head clear, remembering his lord had a whim he wanted satisfied.

The more he became aroused, the more pain that crashed through his body instead of pleasure, and he grit his teeth like he always did against the screams, bucking instinctively not to bury himself deeper into his leader's mouth, but to get away from the tongue and lips and teeth that were making such boiling sensations rip through his body.

When he felt himself come close enough, he gritted his teeth and silently asked the question, picturing the newly-turned vampire in his mind's eye.

_Who is he? _

Then another swipe brought him to completion, and he let out a scream that was cut off as lips sealed against his own and a body settled on top of his, forcing his convulsing limbs to still as a white-hot iron tore through his body, every fiber of his body being burned alive as the answer raged and rebounded throughout his frame.

As soon as it began, it ended, and Sasuke was left gasping as the other mouth pulled away and the body over him shifted, settling more comfortably on top of him. His chest pushed upwards against another as he sucked in breaths, the ghosts of the age-old pains he experienced lingering heavily on his body.

Sweat slickly coated Sasuke's smaller body, and his leader, grinning, licked the sweat off his slave's throat and torso.

"So tell me…" he murmured to the body below him. "Who is he?"

Sasuke's eyes had been closed as he listened to something inside his body no one else could hear, and his eyes opened.

"His name…" he breathed, exhausted. "His name is…" Something in the black orbs flashed in realization as his answer was found. "Inuzuka Kiba."

His leader snickered.

"Very good – you've made me proud this night – as always. I see no need to be completed, however. I believe you've earned your sleep."

"My Lord is feeling very generous this night," Sasuke commented sleepily, every muscle in his body sore as he lay limply against the sheets. His leader laughed.

"Yes – I am, am I not? Heh…" he shifted, settling next to his slave and wrapping his arms around him, bringing their chests together. "It seems I will have to stain your soul another night."

_Oh… my Lord…_

"Sasuke…" his leader murmured as he claimed the smaller mouth again, intertwining their tongues. "Say my name."

"Uzumaki… Arashi…"

The blonde Yondaime chuckled.

"Very good, my pet."

_You already have. _

**End Secret Three – Stain His Soul**

**OMFG CAN YOU SEE WHY I WANTED YOU TO READ IT NOW? 8D**

**YONSASU IS THE BEST PAIRING _EVER_! XD**

**Short of NejiSasu and KakaSasu, but all of you SHOULD know how CRAZY I am about those pairings already! XD**

**I LOVE IT! –squeals-**

**And Sasuke and the Yondaime only talk like that when they're alone!**

**That's how they really talk, but in order for other people to understand them, they talk normally in public. :D**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	4. Blur His Vision

**Konnichi wa!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Those of you who have read The Eighth Celestial Warrior to chapter 19 – this is for you!**

**You know the scene where Sasuke is drop dead gorgeous in that sexy kimono? Well, I have decided to throw a CONTEST! –cheers-**

**If you can draw the picture of Sasuke in the drop dead gorgeous kimono, submit it (or email it to me) to deviantart, then please do so! The best drawing of Sasuke in the sexy kimono will get a FREE DEDICATION ONESHOT! WOOHOO!**

**Also – anyone else who draws a fanart for any of my stories will get a oneshot as well!**

**You guys have two months! If you DO draw it, please submit it to deviantart and alert me that you have done so, or ask for my email address if you unable to submit it to the DA site. **

**Remember you guys – two months from today! (3/18/07!) I look forward to all of your fanart and contest material!**

**And thank you so much for hanging on to all of my stories!**

**Here's the next secret!**

**And The Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Four – Blur His Vision**

When he awoke – Arashi's breath hot on his throat – his vision was blurry. He grunted uncomfortably and tried to shift out of his leader's arms, but the grip around him tightened and he was forced into stillness.

His hands on Arashi's shoulders, he blinked and turned his head, staring up at the black silk canvas above the bed – as dark as a pen's ink.

He allowed himself to be lost in that color – as he always did in the aftermath of one of his leader's whims.

Lips unconsciously covered his throat in feather-kisses, but he stayed silent, looking up at what was a poor imitation of a starless, moonless night sky.

He had been staring at the same black canvas for over three thousand years.

_This place needs a make over. _He thought in a normal tone.

But the dark colors eased his mind – put his ruthless, dark thoughts away where they couldn't reach him – and he knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with any sort of change.

Arashi's bright blonde hair right beneath his nose was enough.

Then something caught his attention, and he focused on the black silk, allowing himself to be drawn into its folds. He felt himself leave his body and be pulled upwards into the black, endless creases.

Once there, he opened his mind's eyes – still blurry from the night's proceedings – and stretched out his senses.

His mind allowed him to see each and every inch of the underground building – including all vampires, breeders, and living fountains inside it.

Thoughts swam before his eyes, some merely whispers of promises, others silent screams of hatred. He ignored the ones coming from the breeders and living fountains – he had learned long ago that sympathy and pity for the lowest levels of the organization only brought those levels pain, so he brushed aside the intruding screams of both agony as living fountains were used and ecstasy as breeders mated, continuing on to the vampire population.

He stretched down his mental fingers towards them, thinking their true names gently and thus gaining access to every shred of their being, looking through their thoughts lazily – he was searching for something, he knew – he just didn't know what. So he decided to simply poke around until the thing in question revealed itself.

It did so when his mind's eye reached the newly-turned vampire – Kiba Inuzuka, along with his two caretakers, Neji Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka.

He spoke each of their true names softly in his head, and their minds opened up to him, allowing him to poke and prod as he saw fit.

Something in Kiba's mind caught his attention, and he drifted closer, listening carefully.

_This place is so strange. _Kiba's thoughts echoed in his own mind. _And who was that guy – Darkness? HE'S even stranger – I haven't seen him since I woke up. But there's something different about him – something I've never seen in a vampire before. Despite how he acted around me… he looked… awe man – I don't know how to explain it – he looked… in pain. _

His eyes widened, but he didn't dare think a coherent thought so close to Kiba's mind – the newly-turned would surely pick it up.

_I wish I could help him. _

He pulled away from Kiba's thoughts and shrank in onto himself, wrapping his mind in a protective telekinetic web and retreating back to his body, his vision blurring and nearly fading altogether.

When Arashi awoke, Sasuke was shaking horribly – a cold sweat covering his body – and the blonde leader blamed it on the chilly underground air as he pulled the heavy blankets further up over them and settled on top of the smaller body, holding Sasuke close and placing soft kisses on the other's throat.

A throat whose unmarred skin he itched to tear apart, but was forbidden from doing so by his great grandfather – who had first taken possession of the body below him and banned any sort of physical harm to come to the Seer three thousand years back.

Arashi settled for gently nipping the skin, tasting the other's undying sweetness.

Sasuke's eyes were open as he stared upwards in his leader's embrace, his limbs finally stilling as he stared upwards at that ever black canvas.

_Who is he? _He asked himself. _Who is he – a newly-turned vampire who wants to help me – one who is supposedly 'in pain'. But – ah my Lord… _

He glanced down at Arashi's blonde head, his leader's ear resting right over his beating heart.

_How right he is. _

His vision was still blurry.

**Secret Four – Blur His Vision**

**Okay people! That's the chapter!**

**Remember! You guys have two months to draw drop dead gorgeous Sasuke in sexy kimono and send it in! Any other fanarts for any other story will also get a dedication oneshot!**

**Please review, everyone!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	5. Close My Eyes

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wow! Writing this story is really a lot of fun:D**

**There's a little bit of GORE in this chapter. –giggles- And we see a bit of a dark side to our dear Seer. :D Beware…**

**And The Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Five – Close My Eyes**

"So how long have you guys been alive?" Kiba asked as the other two walked forward.

Neji – Falcon – looked at him.

"Well, I'm been around for about two hundred years. Stargaze is older than me, though."

Ino nodded, yawning.

"Yeah – I am. I'm two hundred and forty-seven. But there are those who have been around since the beginning of the third's time."

Kiba blinked.

"The third?" He replied. Neji nodded.

"Yeah – the third. The third Hokage. The Hokage rule our organization. So far, there have been four. The Leader is the fourth."

"So how old are the vampires that have been around since the third?" Kiba asked.

Neji cocked his head as he thought.

"About… eight hundred years old. The Leader is four hundred."

"And none of those eight-hundred-year-olds challenge him?" Kiba asked disbelievingly. "The older a vampire is, the greater their power – surely they must at least THINK about it."

"Oh – they DO think about it – make no mistake," Neji replied. "The possibility of overthrowing the Leader never leaves their minds. But they never act upon it – not while Darkness is alive."

Kiba blinked.

"Yeah – I'm been meaning to ask you about him. Who is he?"

Ino shrugged as they traveled through the darker corridors.

"No one really knows – all anyone can piece together is that he's been here for a really long time. There isn't any vampire here who hasn't lived without Darkness's presence. He's like the core of the organization."

"He also has mysterious powers," Neji added. "Many of us think he's not even a vampire – he never needs to feed. He's a mystery to everyone except the Leader."

"Mysterious powers?" Kiba echoed. "How so?"

"His mysterious powers are one of the reasons that the old vampires of the organization haven't tried anything," Ino explained. "The guy's strange – he seems to sense things without having to say a word – he's been able to sense and crush every sort of uprising in the organization before it can even start!"

"And how many has he crushed?" Kiba asked.

"In eight hundred years? Ten," Neji replied. "He doesn't even need to be among the populace – it's as though he can smell it in the very air – no matter how secretive the vampires have kept it. He's been known to destroy only one vampire because their thoughts of betrayal were turning way too serious. It's like he can read minds."

"Every single vampire that's been involved in any uprisings have been killed," Ino continued. "Darkness doesn't mess around. We, however, are smart – we don't really WANT to go against the Leader."

"It would just mean more trouble for us," Neji finished.

Kiba closed his eyes and pictured the black-headed beauty in his mind's eye.

"What's his place here?" He asked.

"In short, he's the Leader's right hand man," Neji answered crisply as they walked aimlessly through the halls. "However, many of us think that he plays a bigger part in the organization. Sure – all we ever see of him is him lounging in random places, reading, writing, staring off into space – but if he didn't have a bigger role, the Leader would have gotten rid of him a long time ago."

"Any ideas of what he could be?" Kiba asked. Neji shook his head.

"None."

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes.

They reached a door leading to the main chambers – where all vampires went sometime or another during the day – and Ino opened the door.

Kiba's eyes widened.

All vampires had backed away to the walls of the large circular room, staring at the center.

The three – along with several dozens of others – could only stare at the sight before them.

Darkness was at the very center, standing with his back slightly bent forwards as he stared downwards.

He held the crushed skull of another vampire in his right hand, the other limp at his side. His right foot had slammed down on the poor vampire's stomach, pushing him into the ground as he pulled the limp body upwards, the head even with his lower stomach. Blood – the blood the vampire accumulated over his lifetime – was spilling out of the shattered skull and through Darkness's fingers, staining them red as it pooled to the floor around his feet. His grip hadn't loosened since initial tightening – since he had effortlessly cracked the skull into pieces – and his nails were digging deeply into the worthless flesh. Half-closed, emotionless eyes looked down at the dead body, long black eyelashes shielding the orbs from sight. Blood was everywhere BUT on his black attire.

Ino gasped.

"It's one of the eight-hundred-year-olds! It's Misery!"

It took a moment for Kiba to realize that 'Misery' was the dead vampire's name as Neji turned and promptly hushed the blonde beside them.

There was silence for a moment.

Then Darkness's gaze shifted, traveling upwards – to his right. The eyelashes lifted with the movement like a butterfly's curtain –

Blood red eyes struck dark brown, and Kiba found himself shuddering under the gaze.

Cold-hearted ruthlessness filled the wide, surveying eyes, and Kiba felt himself being stripped to pieces underneath the merciless gaze.

"_This could have been you," _the bloodied orbs seemed to whisper.

Kiba found he couldn't close his eyes.

_Oh GOD – _

Without shifting his gaze, Darkness tore his fingers out of the flesh where the very muscle had caved in around the appendages because of the pressure with a sickening _wet _squish, the body immediately crumpling to the ground at his feet as he removed his foot from the dead body's stomach.

Darkness's stained gaze traveled the room as he raised the bloody hand to his mouth, covering it, and Kiba could have _sworn _that the other was covering up a _smile _–

_God who IS this guy –?_

Then the bloodied orbs had robbed him of his will again as they connected with his own, and after a moment of silence gazing, Darkness lifted his hand from his mouth and regally held his hand – palm up and fingers slightly curled inward – to the newly-turned vampire – as if motioning him to come closer. His eyes were half-closed and seductive, controlling, and his mouth was slightly open, showing the barest hint of teeth. Blood dripped off his fingers, and the long sharp nails stood out prominently against the roundness of the appendages they were attached to. The red crimson glinted off the nails, giving them a hellish, demonic quality.

Ino and Neji immediately bolted from Kiba's side, and the other was left standing alone under the merciless gaze.

His sight was caught and he was mesmerized as a single droplet of crimson fell down Darkness's arm, trailing down, catching on the sharp elbow, and dripping to the ground.

However, he wasn't allowed to follow its passage to the ground as a silent command from the person in front of him made his eyes snap back up, and he was left – stripped of his defenses and absolutely bare – looking at the killer in front of him, the dead body to prove it at the other's feet.

"_I know who you are…" _a sinister voice breathed in his mind, making his eyes widen. _"Kiba Inuzuka."_

Kiba's eyes dilated and he felt his heart fall from his chest to the pit of his stomach.

_No – no way – if he knows my true name he can KILL me – _

"_So consider this…" _Darkness withdrew his hand back to his mouth and delicately licked a bloodied finger. _"…your only warning." _

Without another mental word – Darkness turned and left, leaving Kiba to sigh in relief as the gaze of those orbs – forever stained crimson – left his person.

But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't close his eyes.

**End Secret Five – Close My Eyes**

**Sasuke's hot covered in blood. **

**That's ALL I have to say! XD**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	6. Burn My Bone

**Konnichi wa!**

**Oh wow! I'm actually managing to update my stories! Wow! Spending eight hours on the road everyday sure has its perks:D**

**And it SNOWED! In Texas, in APRIL, it SNOWED! GOD IS TOTALLY TELLING US SOMETHING! NEVER HAS IT SNOWED IN TEXAS IN APRIL BEFORE – IT'S AMAZING!**

**But unfortunately, it made my romance muse's – Gaara in the Ninja centerfold form – sand freeze over and fall to the ground. She was hiding out in the bathroom for six hours until the temperature went back up. **

**But that was after Jiraiya and Kakashi and Kankuro snapped her. THOSE pictures are probably all over the internet by now. **

**So now I just have my angst and gore muse – Naruto – working for me, because he is a living radiator and Gaara is no longer talking to me. **

**Yeah – she's pissed. I'm the one who told those three that her sand freezes over and falls when it snows, after all. -.-;;**

**Writing this chapter was more fun than it should have been. Yet again, the dark side of Darkness makes another appearance. Oo-la-la…**

**And the Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Six – Burn My Bone**

Ino, Neji, and Kiba bolted down the hallway after seeing the bloody event, running downwards until they were close to the dungeons.

Gasping, they all slammed into the nearest wall and slid down, catching their breath. Their breaths made plumes of smoke in the chilled air.

"That was… odd…" Neji managed to gasp out. "He's never usually… bloody… like that… about the… traitors."

"Must be… reflecting his… master's mood…" Ino replied, just as tired.

Kiba couldn't speak – couldn't see. It felt like his very bones were on fire – those blood red eyes couldn't leave his mind – he couldn't _BREATHE _–

"CANINE!"

Something – a firm palm – slapped him hard in the back, and he gasped in a breath. He hadn't been aware that he had truly stopped breathing. He looked up to see Neji looking down at him. Ino kneeled down by his side.

"You're looking awfully pale, battling – you're really shaken up, aren't you?"

Neji hissed out a breath and looked away as Ino brushed a few hairs out of Kiba's face, playing with the messy strands comfortingly.

"Of course he's shaken up," the Falcon said. "He's gotten the full blast of Darkness's power, without any warning! I'm surprised he isn't dead!"

"What… did he do?" Kiba managed to ask.

"He plays with the mind," Ino replied. "He knows all of our true names. None of know how he does it – he just does. And that allows him to gain access to every shred of our being – every one of our thoughts. He uses that to play with our minds – to keep us down. If we don't do anything against conduct, he leaves us alone. In fact, he's never… _terrorized _a newly-turned vampire before – it's never happened in my time here."

"It's strange," Neji added. "Usually he's so docile, so quiet. We've always known there was a dark side to him, but…" he shook his head. "I NEVER thought it was this severe."

"Then it IS better we stay on his good side," Ino commented grimly. "If we don't want to end up like Misery, of course."

Kiba was silent. He was staring at the ground, barely hearing a word being said.

_Darkness… who are you?_

"The wounded warriors have been caught, m'lord."

Darkness's voice right outside the door leading to the dungeons had the three silently scrambling to take cover.

However, the door didn't open, and after a moment of intense silence between the three, they crept closer to hear the conversation, peeking through the cracks in the wrought iron door.

"Very good, my dear," the Leader's voice flooded through the cracks. "And you ALSO took care of that ridiculous Misery?"

"Take Hakagure," Darkness informed automatically.

_Oh SHIT he really DOES know our true names! _Kiba thought frantically.

"Yes, yes, yes – whatever." The Leader's voice was uncaring and dismissive.

Kiba watched as Darkness and a tall, darkly-tan, blonde-headed man stood close together as they spoke. The long black hair cascaded like snakes down the smaller shoulders.

The blonde – obviously the Leader – gave a toothy grin.

"Excellent, my slave. And I've heard you took some care in making sure that newly-turned vampire and those two WITH him saw the little show."

Kiba's eyes went wide as he felt the other two stiffen beside him.

_He PLANNED it –? _

Darkness's eyes were blank. He stood straight, and his face was carefully devoid of emotion. His chin was elegantly raised to look up at the Leader.

"Something told me that if I did not, he would cause trouble," he replied simply. The Leader laughed and leaned forward, nuzzling Darkness's throat.

"Very good my pet – very good! I'm glad." The Leader planted a firm kiss on the corner of Darkness's mouth. He then drew away, his eyes half-closed and all business with a hint of playful malice. "There are a few enemy vampires that we have collected – I want you to interrogate them – see what they know."

Darkness didn't blink.

"Very well – it shall be done."

The Leader grinned and nodded.

"All right pet – I'll leave you to it. Do tell me what they say before you rip them to shreds, yes?" His voice was sweet as he leaned down once more, taking hold of Darkness's chin.

"I shall, my lord," Darkness replied blankly, not even shifting his hands.

If possible, the grin got wider.

"Good," he breathed, before catching Darkness's lips with his own, overpowering the smaller body easily as he grasped the other's throat – now squeezing but preventing the other from pulling away as he yanked the smaller to him, pressing the other body close.

Kiba couldn't take his eyes off the smaller one's lips.

_When the hell did I become so pervy –?_

Then the Leader pulled away.

"I'll see you later," he breathed before releasing Darkness's throat and brushing past the other, disappearing through another door.

There was silence for a moment as the Leader's footsteps retreated.

"You can come out now," Darkness told the door, not even turning his head to look at the metal.

Kiba's head snapped up in shock, slamming into Neji's jaw and making the other's teeth clip shut as the other careened backwards and hit Ino, making her fall over with a yelp.

_HOW THE **HELL **DID HE KNOW –?_

When Darkness opened the door, the metal swinging inwards towards him, he was greeted with the other three vampires tangled up in each other, snapping impatiently at the other two and fighting to tear their limbs away from the others. They fell silent when light fell upon them, and they looked up to see Darkness above them, blankly staring at them.

Kiba's very bones began to burn at the core again –

"Well, I never expected YOU, of all vampires, to eavesdrop on your higher-ups, DEAR Falcon," Darkness commented, seemingly uncaring.

Neji fought himself free of Ino and Kiba and hastily stood, smoothing out his clothes.

"Please forgive me, Darkness-sama –"

"Don't worry yourself," Darkness snapped crisply, making Neji wince as Ino and Kiba stood as well. The other turned and walked to a table at the near wall, picking up a file and leafing through it. "What you overheard was of no significance anyway. Don't worry." He looked over his shoulder and flashed Neji a flirtatious smile, but his eyes were as cold as ice – ever menacing. "I won't tell."

Neji gave him a hasty, but relieved bow.

"Thank you, Darkness-sama."

Darkness's chest swelled slightly as he resisted the urge to laugh wickedly, and he swiftly looked away – an amused, mocking smirk playing with the corners of his lips – to the huge steel doors of the multiple dungeons in front of him, the entrances lined up neatly and at the same time, threatening.

"No trouble, Falcon. I really don't care much for you, but I see no reason to waste both my and the Leader's time with such trivial details." He looked back down at the folder in his hands, the black eyelashes falling neatly onto the pale cheeks and hiding the mocking laughter in the black orbs from view. The next sentence was stated matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument. "You can repay me for my silence right now."

Neji paled.

"R-r-repayment for you silence? H-how?" He managed to force out.

Darkness refrained from laughing at the frightened look on Neji's face. He turned towards one of the doors – folder still in hand – and looked over his shoulder at the other.

"Relax little bird – I'm not going to clip your wings." His voice was playful, but it was also mocking and menacing.

"_Even though I'm quite tempted to,"_ that little voice seemed to breath as he spoke, echoing the seeming reassurances of safety with promises of bloodshed.

Kiba heard it clear as if a fog horn had been blown in his ear – the very silent sound of the threat sent chills down his spine, and he wondered if Falcon and Stargaze had heard it too.

Neji and Ino's faces had paled, but he had a feeling they hadn't heard what he did.

_What the…? _

"So what do you want us… to do?" Ino asked slowly.

This time, the corners of Darkness's lips curled up in a sadistic smirk, but no one could see it because his back what to the other three.

When he turned to face them, he had a smile that was strangely mocking on his face.

"Well, nothing physically damaging to you, of course. As long as you hold no thoughts of betrayal in your heart, I have no need to physically harm you." Darkness turned back to face them and inclined his head slightly, letting his hair fall about his face as he surveyed the other three. His eyes glinted with sadistic, taunted malice, a small, menacing smile on his lips that showed just the barest hint of fangs. "But you must repay me SOME way. And this is the perfect time to do it."

The folder in his hands snapped shut, the sound making the other three jump slightly.

Darkness resisted the urge to snicker.

_Jumpy… like little rabbits._

"You're to watch the interrogation," he told the three. "You haven't seen enough bloodshed – even for vampires. The eldest one of you – Stargaze – still gets a little… queasy… when she watches anything TOO gruesome."

The other two turned to the blonde, and she winced, closing her eyes.

"Aye – I admit it. The scene at the main chambers did me in."

Neji rolled his eyes and Kiba looked away, his eyebrows creased in both thought and worry – and disgust. Even now he could still see the blood dripping from Darkness's fingers right after they had disconnected from Misery's skull. He could still feel those intense red eyes staring down at him – stripping him bare and down to absolutely nothing –

He shuddered.

Darkness merely looked at Ino for a moment, his weight on one hip and a hand on the same hip, the folder being held up by the opposite hand.

"Well, at least the girl admits it," he commented, turning back to the door. "All three of you will watch the interrogation, and all three of you will watch the _ENTIRE _thing. Neither of you will utter a sound during the proceedings, and you will NOT faint, or become ill, do you understand?"

All three faces had paled as he had spoken, and the three vampires were shaking – two more visibly than the other. Neji refused to tremble – something that sparked something akin to annoyance at the back of Darkness's mind.

"Y-y-yes, Darkness-sama," Neji managed to utter, cursing his weak voice.

Darkness gave him a satisfied smirk. _Like putty in my hands. _

"Very well then," he said. He then turned back to one of the dungeon doors. "The first _victim _–_" _

Kiba noticed the way he said the word –

_Oh God that vampire really IS going to die – _

"– is a vampire by the name of Tayuya. This way." He opened the door, and it swung inwards.

Shaking on the inside, the other three followed, emerging in a huge stone rectangle with a huge drain at the center of the floor.

A girl with fiery red hair was at the far wall, chains at her neck, wrists, and ankles. Dried blood – useful to no one now – caked her fingers and underneath her nails. Her head was bowed – Kiba couldn't tell if she was unconscious or being submissive.

Darkness – with a look – sent the other three to the right adjacent wall, and they stood with their backs to the cold stone, pressed up against each other and never minding the fact that they barely knew the third vampire in the party.

"He's never done this before," Neji breathed into Kiba's ear. "I've heard of vampires accidentally listening in, but he's NEVER made them do THIS!"

"If you don't wish for the Leader to know our dirty little secret, my little bird, you'll keep quiet," Darkness interrupted easily, his voice smooth and seemingly uncaring. However, the threat he spoke of made Neji's jaw immediately snap shut. "I told you to keep quiet during the interrogation, after all."

Kiba and Ino glanced up at the other vampire they were crowded around to see Neji's formerly emotionless eyes glistening as his entire face flushed in shame.

Kiba's eyes narrowed and he glanced away.

_He has the power to make all of us feel so helpless…_

His very bones were on fire again, burning apart from the inside out.

_I can't… stop him. _

Never had he felt so helpless.

But making others feel helpless was Darkness's job – he was a master at playing with a person's mind after all.

And the other three were about to learn just how good of a master he was.

**End Secret Six – Burn My Bone**

**Wow. Long chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed it – please review!**

**And, because I'm considerate, if you celebrate it, happy Easter holiday! **

**Me… I really don't care for it that much. That God for Jesus and everything, but going to Church is worthless if you always fall asleep in the middle of it.**

**Church is never interesting for me – what can I say?**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	7. Close His Eyes

**Konnichi wa!**

**KYAH! –dodges sharp objects- OKAY! OKAY! I KNOW I KNOW!**

**-sigh- Yeah – I know I haven't updated in forever – what can I say? My muses didn't want to poke my forehead and I was too lazy to update. -.-**

**I'm sorry. :(**

**But, to make it up, I've updated nearly all of my stories. I won't be updating as often as I did – school's almost over and it's being a bitch with all the projects and the papers and – UGH!**

**So… yeah. I'm not dead. Yet. My fate is in your dear hands, my lovely reviewers.**

**Oh crap. I'm gonna die. –starts writing will-**

**But, here's the next chapter. You had no idea how hard I had to squeeze my brain in order to get so many updates out. Yeah – sorry! –bows-**

**I hope you like it!**

**And the Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Seven – Close His Eyes**

The girl raised her head to look at the other as Darkness walked over to her, hands at his sides as he easily avoided the drain in the middle of the floor. He stood in front of her, hands on his hips and eyes half-closed in a superior, business-like manner.

"Lady Tayuya," he began, his powerful voice echoing. "You have been caught and accused of trespassing and treason against your fellow vampires –"

"You're no fellow vampire of mine!" The red-head snapped viciously. "None of MY fellow vampires would do this to me –!"

"Silence!" Darkness hissed. "I'll hear nothing of it! You will answer my questions, and that is final!"

"And what will YOU do if I don't?" Tayuya asked icily. "A little primped and proper _PRINCESS _you are – you can't lay a finger on me –"

"I don't need to," Darkness replied smoothly, his entire body relaxing as his gaze became colder. "I can tear you apart limb from limb and make your lungs bleed with screams before I _EVER _lay a finger on you."

At Tayuya's disbelieving scoff, Darkness's eyes narrowed. Then he chuckled – an icy sound that sent chills through the other three.

"Dear child," he breathed softly, drifting closer to Tayuya, who tried to shrink away in disgust. "You don't know who I AM, do you? Have you not heard the stories?"

He had leaned over her while he had spoken, towering over her with his hair falling into her face. They stayed like that for a moment, Darkness searching for something that neither of the three could see, before he pulled back and interlaced his fingers behind his hips, pacing absentmindedly in front of the shackled vampire.

"You haven't heard the stories of the beast that can never die? Or the monster that forever protects this organization? What about the vampire that was never truly a vampire, but the devil in disguise? Or – perhaps the creature that was so evil, that the devil himself rejected it – to name a few. Has your kin never told you these horror stories?"

"Aye – they have," Tayuya snapped bitterly. "But horror stories – that's all they are – all they ever will be."

Darkness surveyed her for a moment, a sadistic, amused gleam in his eyes before he smirked.

"You are incapacitated – those are not simply stories. They are true – to an extent."

Tayuya glared at him.

"Che – sure! Whatever! I'm not buying this for an instant! PROVE that YOU are what those stories speak of!"

Darkness's smirk widened into an insane grin, and he slowly walked forward, the silence of his steps echoing thunderously around the large dungeon.

"Dear child," he breathed softly – icily. "If I were to prove to you that I was the one those stories spoke of…" he raised a hand and seemed to place a finger right between Tayuya's eyes without touching her. "Then you would die."

There was silence for a moment, and then something flashed through Tayuya's eyes as she gazed into Darkness's cold black orbs.

She screamed.

Neji, Ino, and Kiba, shrank together, huddled in each other's arms and trying to deafen out the screams that echoed around the chamber – even louder than the thunderous silence of Darkness's footsteps.

_GoodGODmakeitSTOP – _Kiba prayed.

Suddenly it cut off, and slowly, the three looked up to see Tayuya gasping and limp against the chains, but not a scratch on her.

There was silence for a moment, save for the redhead's harsh breathing.

When she has recovered slightly, she raised her head, and stared at Darkness in a mixture of awe and terror.

"How?" She breathed. "How did you do that? You didn't even touch me!"

"I reiterate, child," Darkness replied smoothly. "I don't need to touch you to make your lungs bleed with screams. Now, will you comply?"

Tayuya looked like she was ready to crack, but then her eyes hardened with a sudden resolve and she shook her head.

"No…" she managed to gasp out. "No… I'm loyal! If I tell… he'll kill me…"

"But dear child," Darkness whispered to her, leaning over to be level with her. "You're going to die either way. It's just that one way to die is a lot less _painful_ than the other."

She shook her head.

"I'm loyal," she repeated, reassuring mostly herself. "I'm loyal – I'm not a traitor."

"Sure you're not," Darkness repeated disbelievingly, straightening. "That's what they all say, until their very being is stripped away from them."

Tayuya managed to glare at him.

"For all your power, you don't HAVE the ability to strip one of their being!"

"Really?" Darkness asked blankly. "Okay, let's say I didn't have the power to do that." He leaned over her again, his eyes having that same, sadistic gleam. "I DO, however, have the ability to take away every piece of you that makes this eternal life worth living. Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"As if you could do that!" Tayuya snapped loudly. "You don't have nearly as much power as everyone says you do –!"

She was cut off suddenly as Sasuke raised a hand, placing it over her eyes without touching her skin.

When he took his hand away, she merely stared up at him, eyes wide.

The other three gasped, slapping their hands over their mouths to muffle the noise.

Tayuya's eyes had gone white.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, swinging her head around. "Where are you? What have you done?" She was close to shouting now.

"I have taken one part of you that makes this eternal life worth living, as I have said I would," Darkness replied calmly, gazing at the girl in front of him with mercilessness in his eyes and his arms crossed. "You are now blind."

Tayuya began to scream again – this time out of rage.

_That's incredible! _Kiba thought. _Without even batting an eye, he took her sight! There's no way!_

A look of annoyance passed across Darkness's face, and he raised a hand, shaping his finger and thumb as if holding a knob at Tayuya's cheek – right next to a corner of her lips – and he moved his hand as if turning a knob, and Kiba thought his hearing was leaving him as he heard Tayuya's voice grow softer and softer.

When Darkness spoke, however, it was as clear as before.

"There – that's better," he commented as Tayuya realized he was close to stealing her voice and stopped screaming. He took his fingers from the air around one corner of her lips. "Now, you'll answer my questions truthfully, otherwise your _hearing _will be next."

Tayuya was unnerved now – she still couldn't see – and she was beginning to sweat. She swallowed hard.

"What… kind of questions?" She asked, her voice now normal.

Darkness smiled sweetly at her, though she couldn't see it. His eyes sparkled with more malice than before – more than any eyes the other three in the corner had ever seen. He raised his hands to hold the air around Tayuya's head, and he began to trace intricate patterns in the air around her ears as he spoke. Kiba saw her ever so slowly relax.

"Well, you know, the usual," he replied softly. "Who sent you? Why did they send you? How did you get in? Who helped you get in? What were you after? Those things."

Tayuya had to fight to keep her resolve. Whatever Darkness was doing, it was making her crack.

"I… can't… tell you," she replied softly – sleepily. "I'm… loyal…"

The look of annoyance flashed across Darkness's face again, and the fingers around her head tensed.

"Very well then," he breathed to her. "Your voice and ears are next."

Like he was snatching something from her, he clenched his fists and jerked them away, yanking them to his chest. Then, he straightened and calmly stepped back, watching as she twisted her head around wildly and fought against the chains, opening her mouth and screaming silently.

With a little motion with his fingers, the chains tightened around her and forced her into stillness. She shook and strained against the metal, but it held firm.

"Now we wait," Darkness told the three at the adjacent wall, who glanced at each other fearfully.

They didn't wait long – ten minutes perhaps – before Darkness raised a hand and set two fingers in the air above her forehead.

Something flashed between his fingers and her head, for her eyes snapped open from where they had been closed and she gasped wildly, looking around. Before she could say anything, Darkness spoke.

"How long were you like that?" He asked her. She sucked in a breath and fought to keep her heartbeat steady – she had fallen into a state of absolute panic. She numbly shook her head.

"I don't know…" she replied softly, weakly. "A few hours?"

"Ten minutes," Darkness corrected crisply, hands business-like behind his back. At Tayuya's wide eyes, he continued. "It doesn't feel good, does it? Total isolation – you can't hear, can't see, can't move, can't speak – you have no sense of time or place whatsoever. You stay like that for long enough, you'll drive yourself insane. I can keep you in that dark, silent little corner as long as I like. But it doesn't have to be like that," his voice grew softer as he leaned down again, his hands resting on the stone arm rests on either side of the other's legs. Tayuya refused to meet his eyes. "You can tell me what I want to know, and this can all be over faster than you can ever imagine. There wouldn't even be pain."

At Tayuya's silence, his eyes turned sharp again.

"Would you like me to do it again? Maybe for twenty minutes this time –?"

"NO!" Tayuya suddenly burst out, tears appearing in her eyes and falling down her amber cheeks. "No – don't! I'll tell you what you want! Just – don't – _DO _– that to me again!"

A satisfied smirk appeared on Darkness's lips. _Like putty in my hands. _

"Very well then," he replied, his voice returning to its softened state. "Who sent you?"

Tayuya swallowed.

"A vampire called Orochimaru," she replied thickly.

Kiba saw Darkness's back tense up, and wondered where he had heard the name before.

"And why?" He replied.

"I don't know – he wasn't really clear on that. He just said for me to find out all I could about you."

Neji saw Darkness's arms began to slightly shake as his grip on the stone armrests tightened, and wondered if he was going to kill the girl.

"And why would he want that?" Darkness pressed.

"I don't know. He just told me to – I just followed orders." Tayuya's replies were automatic and completely lifeless. She refused to meet Darkness's eyes, instead looking at the floor at his feet.

"How did you get in?"

"There's a secret shaft at the far northwestern corner of the organization. I got in through there."

"Who told you about it?"

"A vampire named Misery."

"Misery is dead. No one else?"

"No one."

"Did Misery know who Orochimaru is?"

"I don't think so – I just spoke to him. I never used Orochimaru's name, and Misery never asked."

"When did you speak to Misery?"

"The last time was very recently – about two days ago. The first time was about a month ago."

"What were you after?" Tayuya's reply was slightly urgent.

"I told you already – I don't know! Orochimaru never told me anything specific – just to get data about YOU!"

"No idea about what kind of data?" Darkness continued to press.

"No – nothing! Your strengths, your habits, your weaknesses – I don't know! He said anything would do!"

"Any idea of what he would use this information for?"

"No – none!" Darkness's reply was icy and hissed.

"And if you had to _GUESS_?"

Tayuya gave a visible, fearful shudder.

"I don't know! To kill you?" She squeaked out.

The stone beneath Darkness's fingers cracked, and he bowed his head, closing his eyes as his entire body shook with terrible rage. Tayuya didn't chance looking up, cowering underneath him.

Darkness's eyes remained closed for a good few moments, fighting down something Kiba and the others couldn't see and couldn't even _BEGIN _to comprehend.

_HowDAREheevenTRYtoPULLsomethinglikethis –?_

He forced himself to calm down, eyes still closed as his forehead nearly kissed Tayuya's.

With a heavy, calming sigh, he straightened and tore his fingers from the stone, setting his hand on his hips.

His eyes were still closed.

But if Kiba or the other two with him looked hard enough, they would be able to see a flaming, bloody red.

And then they would probably die.

**End Secret Seven – Close His Eyes**

**Ow. My brain hurts. –rubs brain-**

**And for those of you who live in the United States – have you seen the third Pirates of the Carribean movie?**

**Hot DAMN that movie rocks! I LUV JOHNNY DEPP! –heart- He plays Captain Jack Sparrow so WELL:D**

**But yeah – I'm really sorry for not updating in forever! Hopefully this many updates will make up for it, yeah:D**

**And I have a new story out! I'm killing myself slowly but surely! XD**

**It's called, Creation of Bloodlust – please go read!**

**And I have an account at I would really appreciate if you guys read the two stories I've posted! They're the starting chapters of two books that I've written! My Penname is **_**Raining-Flames-and-Roses**_** and the stories are called **_**Dungeon Master's Beast **_**and **_**From Here to Hell, I Stand Tall**_

**You can find the links on my profile, if I'm not mistaken. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	8. Burn His Bone

**Konnichi wa!**

**Ha… I'm in heaven here. We have electricity, water, AND signal! XD YAY!**

**I've finally updated this story! Woohoo! Yay me:D**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**And the Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Eight – Burn His Bone**

There was silence in the dungeon now – Darkness had yet to move from where he had stood to calm himself after Tayuya's interrogation, but the girl was still trembling at his feet, still shackled to the stone chair, still silent.

The other three were still huddled together, watching with wide eyes and not even daring to breathe.

_Is it over? _Kiba asked himself. _Is it finally over? What's going to happen now?_

Then Darkness's eyes opened, and he looked down at Tayuya.

"You of no more use to me," he stated simply, knowing Tayuya knew what he meant. Tayuya swallowed, and it was then Kiba realized she was crying.

"I'm… well aware…" she managed to reply. "Please… whoever you are…"

"You may call me Darkness," the other answered, his voice having lost that dangerous tone he had had when the redhead had finally cracked. Tayuya numbly shook her head.

"Yes. Darkness – all right. Please… Darkness – I have turned traitor to Orochimaru." She drew a deep, shuddering breath. "Please… kill me. Any death you cause me will be better than what that snake master will put me through."

Her voice was frightened – pleading. Kiba looked for any sympathy in Darkness's eyes but saw none – the man had expected this reaction.

_She's completely broken. _Neji realized. _His interrogation has left nothing but a terrified child. _

"I will," Darkness replied simply, taking a step closer to her. Once more, Tayuya shuddered.

"And… also…" she began. Darkness inclined his head towards her – he was listening. Though Tayuya wasn't looking up at him, she knew he was – it was in the very air around him. Slowly, she looked up at him, eyes wide and red from tears. "Please… I know it is selfish of me to ask this, but please – save my soul. Orochimaru will surely capture it and torture me even after death – please – keep my soul safe."

Darkness merely looked at her for a moment, but then he smirked. Leaning over, he set his hands on the arms of the stone chair, but Tayuya didn't shrink away. Their noses nearly touched, black eyes locked with defeated red ones.

"My dear…" he cooed softly – like a mother would to a babe. "There's no need to worry." Without straightening, he raised his hands, holding her face in his palms. His voice turned cold. "You don't have a soul."

_You lost that the moment you became Orochimaru's slave._

Before she could reply, a fiery ring of flame burst into existence around her at Darkness's command, making her scream.

However, that scream was soon cut off as the circle of flame shrank in radius and its power intensified, allowing Darkness to step away.

It barely lasted a moment before her entire body was consumed in the unholy flames, eaten away until the very bones were ash.

Before the fire vanished, a bright light appeared in the very middle of the flames, and Darkness's eyes closed as a bright blue glow surrounded him, arms at his sides.

As if attracted to that light, the small star of brightness zoomed out of the ring of flames, circling around Darkness before pressing into the middle of his chest, vanishing in a bursting flash of light.

Soon, the fire faded at a simple command of the mind, and Darkness opened his eyes once more, the glow around him fading as well.

Kiba and the other two swallowed a gasp.

There was nothing left. The chains were unharmed and the stone chair still stood, but nothing of Tayuya's body was left.

Kiba swallowed as Ino suppressed a shudder. Neji simply stared at where Tayuya had once been, mind blank with shock.

_How… is that possible? _He managed to think.

There was a moment of silence before Darkness turned back to them.

He sighed, and for the first time, he looked older than Kiba had ever seen him.

"That will have to do for your punishment," he told the three, setting his hands on his hips. "Go back to your rooms and stay there – Falcon, Stargaze – you stay with the batling. You may go to dinner, but not until the last thirty minutes. Afterwards, you are to stay in your rooms until tomorrow afternoon at exactly one o'clock. Make SURE you stay there – I will know if you leave your rooms. Understood?"

There was silence for a moment, and then the three nodded. Darkness nodded back.

"Good. I don't want to catch any of you three eavesdropping again – you're lucky this interrogation wasn't as bloody as some of the others I could have made you see." His eyes flashed dangerously, making the other three stiffen. "Now get out."

The other three fled.

Sasuke emerged in the room he shared with the Leader, tired and his entire body shaking.

Arashi looked up from his book.

"Ah – so you're back. You only interrogated one today – why?"

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes tired.

Arashi's eyes turned sharp.

"Ah – you saved a soul today, did you not?"

Sasuke could only look at the ground – he didn't have the strength to raise his eyes as his entire body burned from the inside out – bone to flesh.

"That's correct," he replied, his voice soft. Arashi sighed and put down his book, walking over to the other and wrapping the smaller body in his arms.

"My poor slave," he breathed in Sasuke's ear, picking him up off the floor and allowing the other to lean fully against him. "Come – it gets late – let us go to bed."

After Sasuke was settled comfortably underneath the heavy blankets, Arashi climbed in after him, taking the other in his arms and resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It was the girl, wasn't it?" He asked quietly. "The redhead – Tayuya, correct?"

"Yes," Sasuke breathed softly.

"I thought so – she seemed the most… _alive_, out of the few that were caught." Arashi sighed. "Sleep, my slave – you will tell me what you discovered tomorrow – after you recover."

_It will take more than one night to heal after that, my lord. _Sasuke thought numbly as he closed his eyes and saw Tayuya's entire life play underneath his eyelids – like a movie.

Except he could feel the pain and sorrow as well as she did. Her soul raged at the injustices done to her during life, and that anger turned into pain as it burned inside Sasuke's body, scorching his bones and smoking his insides.

But of course, in a few days, Tayuya's soul would find rest inside his body along with the other hundreds of souls he had saved over the years, and she would finally give Sasuke's body and mind peace.

Powerful vampires had the ability to capture a person's soul before they made the accent into heaven or descent into hell, mentally shackling it and allowing the vampire to torture the soul until there was nothing left. There was no soul safe from the wraith of level three vampires – ones that had the power to pull a soul from the very alternate dimensions they traveled through and attach them to a chain of the mind, then torturing the soul until the supernatural being was destroyed. Souls were prey to these vampires until they reached the safety of the clouds or the entire damnation of hell.

Hell – many a time – was better than what the souls were put through by the vampires. A safe haven on Earth was impossible to find, and even certain level three vampires – there were only three of these in the world – had the ability to tear a soul from the abyss of hell or the clouds of heaven.

However, there was only one place these vampires couldn't touch – only one that even those powerful level three vampires dare not lay a hand on.

And that place belonged to the fourth Leader of the most powerful undead organization on the planet – Arashi Uzumaki.

That place was Sasuke – Arashi's slave. Any soul that he absorbed into his body was eternally safe from the decayed hands of what the vampire world called 'Sannin' – vampires who had the ability to capture and chain a soul. Sasuke's body was the only safe haven souls could dwell in peace – without worry of being captured by the powerful Sannin.

But of course, before they found peace, they had to settle the misgivings of their own hearts.

And often, in order to do this, they would push all their hatreds and all the injustices done to them onto Sasuke – making him relive their lives, often full of sadness and pain. This pain – not only emotional, but physical as well – burned Sasuke from the inside out, setting his nerves – his bones – on fire with their rage.

And thus Arashi's slave was rendered immobile for two or more days, caught in a sleep that not even the devil himself could awaken him from.

Arashi wouldn't leave the room until Sasuke woke up, constantly by his slave's side and keeping a sharp, mental eye out for intruders.

No one in the organization knew of this one weakness, however – they were all used to Sasuke vanishing for days – possibly weeks – on end, but they did not use this time to revolt.

Though Sasuke's eyes were closed, his mind was open, constantly on the alert for the slightest thought of treachery.

More than one vampire had lost their lives during Sasuke's sleep, his or her body ripped asunder by a mere mental command.

Sasuke was nearing that deep sleep now, and Arashi felt the other's body heating up as the backlash of Tayuya's soul coursed through him with a vengeance, her hatred and her pain burning his very bones.

The fourth ruler sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**End Secret Eight – Burn His Bone**

**Oye, poor Sasuke. **

**And – I know I've told you this before – but PLEASE check out my stuff on fictionpress. You'll find links to it on the top of my profile, if you care to look:D Please read and review my stories – I'd really appreciate it:D :D :D **

**Well, review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	9. Invade My Mind

**Yo. **

**Before I say anything, I claim immunity. Do not kill me. **

**I'll make this short. **

**Life has been hectic, plain and simple. Social life has been the pits (with my fucking ex actually having the guts to APOLOGIZE for dumping me on my sixteenth birthday and saying that it was all a lie and that I was worthless and merely a pawn in his fucked up game) and absolutely amazing (with my third wife giving me the first REAL Valentine's Day gift outside of my family that I've ever gotten). I love my life, but my ex needs to die. A guy THAT screwed up doesn't deserve to live. **

**And my Internet has been screwy. I'm sorry. But to make it up, I've got a LOT of updates waiting for you. **

**Hope this makes up for it you guys. **

**Ah, it's Sunday, I feel fat and I still have homework to do at eight at night. Ugh. XP**

**Hope you guys enjoy them. **

**And the Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Nine – Invade My Mind**

A week had passed.

Kiba and the other two – his 'Watchers', as they were called in the organization – hadn't left his side. They taught him the rules of the organization, and protected him from higher-level vampires. When he asked why, Falcon had merely replied:

"_Because __**he**__ ordered us to."_

_**Law One: Never disobey **__**him.**_

Kiba knew that when the white-eyed vampire spoke of 'him' in that sort of tone, it could only mean one person.

Darkness.

Ever since that episode in the dungeons, the newly-turned vampire hadn't seen a hair of the other… what was he to call him? Man? Vampire? Creature? _Monster? _

_Whatever he had done to Tayuya wasn't natural – even for a vampire. _

"Canine."

Kiba jolted out of his thoughts with a start and he looked up to see Falcon towering over him, arms crossed and face stern.

"What is it, Falcon?" He asked, straightening.

"You shouldn't zone out like that," the brunette chided as Kiba walked with him, a step behind – as the law required.

_**Law Two: Lower-leveled vampires will always remain one step behind their higher-ups unless given personal consent by said higher-up – as the show of respect that is mandatory in the organization. **_

Falcon hadn't given consent yet.

_I hate being treated like some sort of inferior! _Kiba thought angrily.

"But in a way, you are," Falcon stated, making the other jump.

"Wha – what?" He stammered. "How did you –?"

_**Law Three: Higher-level vampires are allowed minimal access into the lower-level vampires' feelings and thought patterns. It is uncontrollable, and out of the lesser vampires' hand. Only the higher-leveled vampires can control the flow of information.**_

_It's like they're trying to invade my fucking mind or something. _Kiba thought grimly.

"Don't _do _that!" He snapped, making Falcon turn his head to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Do what?" The other asked.

"That – _thing_! With my mind!" Kiba exclaimed. "Don't! It's…" he trailed off and looked away, aware of Falcon's piercing gaze that could only be rivaled by Darkness. "Creepy."

Falcon merely blinked at him before nodding.

"Very well. My apologies – I didn't mean to do it. It sometimes happens automatically."

"What happened?" The third member of the group – Stargaze – appeared, hands on her hips.

Falcon shook his head.

"Nothing, Stargaze," he replied.

_**Law Four: You will not ask a vampire's real name. Asking for such WILL result in instant death. **_

Kiba swallowed.

_Forbidding the knowledge of names keeps things businesslike. _He thought. _And it lets ever vampire have equal power over the others – the only way to decide power between them is through age. _

_God, sometimes I don't even __**believe **__I myself am a vampire._

"Stargaze, it's feeding time," Falcon stated offhandedly, gazing at the way a torchlight flickered and leaped in its bracket. Stargaze nodded, rubbing her stomach.

"Yes – I know," she replied, surveying the nails on her other hand. Falcon turned to Kiba.

"What are you in the mood for? Hunting? Or fountains?"

Kiba swallowed.

"Uh…"

_**Law Five: Unless it is a dire emergency when the greatest power must be reserved, the youngest vampire will feast first.**_

"Let's go hunting," Ino stated before Kiba could say anything. "I'm in the mood for some action!"

_**Law Six: However, though the youngest feasts first, the eldest decides how the meal is acquired. All younger vampires in the group must follow the eldest's decision unless it conflicts with another law.**_

"Out of the question, Stargaze," Falcon replied softly. "You know that goes against the rules."

_**Law Seven: Newly-turned vampires (or batlings) are not allowed outside the organization's walls until they reach one hundred years of age.**_

_Yep. __**Definitely **__trying to invade my mind. _Kiba thought, grumbling under his breath.

Stargaze pouted, crossing her arms as her platinum bangs fell into her eyes.

"That's true, isn't it? Dammit!" She hit the wall with a fist, making a dull thump echo along the deserted hallway, but not nearly hard enough to harm her in the slightest. "But I wanna go outside! I've heard that's it's supposed to be a red moon one of these nights, and I don't want to miss it!"

"Just go without me," Kiba stated. "You can do that, can't you?"

"No," the she-vampire replied, half-bitterly. "We have to stay."

_**Law Eight: Vampires who have been given the title of 'Watcher' must remain with the newly-turned batling until the child is allowed to venture outside of the walls of the organization, or unless given special consent by the Leader or his subordinate. **_

The brunette gazed at the floor, hating himself.

"It's like they've turned this organization into a fucking _nursery_," he spat. Falcon smirked.

"In a way, they are," he stated. "This organization takes newly-turned batlings and protects them until they're able to defend themselves."

"Yeah – as long as they come crawling back to the Leader and Darkness every night," Kiba replied bitterly.

Stargaze shook her head, hands on her hips. She sighed.

"Well – no point in letting it fester." She began to turn. "C'mon you two – let's go to the fountains – before the masses get there."

Falcon nodded and followed, Kiba trailing at his heels. His gaze trailed to the walls and the flickering flames of the torches.

_I hate blood._

But yet he had to drink it.

_Fuck irony. _

Falcon led them to a large, wrought iron door – similar to the one the three had hid behind when they had listened in to the Leader and Darkness's conversation – and took the large handle, twisting it with a screech of metal upon metal (making Kiba grind his teeth – _God I HATE that sound –_) and pulling the door open with a dull, aching moan.

Falcon shook the eeriness of the entire situation off of himself and Stargaze shook her head in distain.

"They REALLY need to grease up those hinges," she stated offhandedly, walking through the door and starting down the stairs that greeted her. Falcon followed with Kiba – alert and cautious whenever he entered the fountain grounds – stepping quietly at his heels and fighting off the feeling of being crushed as the walls and ceiling seemed to bear down and shrink.

The elder brunette noticed this with slight irritation as he sent a quick glare over his shoulder.

"_No one's _going to jump out and grab you, Canine," he sharply told the younger as they headed down the stairs, the way lit by strange, glow-in-the-dark mushrooms, casting an eerie blue light on the stone walls. "Why do you insist on being so jumpy?"

Kiba shrugged.

"Can't help it," he stated. "Instinct."

Stargaze rolled her eyes.

"Well, Vampire instinct is a lot different than Vampire _Hunter_ instinct I assure you," she shot over her shoulder as their footsteps echoed, the walls, floors and ceiling all being slightly damp for an unknown reason.

"By the way, Canine, that reminds me," Falcon began, watching Stargaze's blonde ponytail sway with her brisk descent. "We've been down here at least four times, and yet you haven't drunk once yet. You must be feeling weak."

_There he goes – invading my mind again._ Kiba thought bitterly, though his face was blank. _He must have poked at me again. _

"And so what?" He asked stiffly. Stargaze turned her head and gave Kiba a long, knowing stare as they reached the bottom of the stairwell and walked along the stone corridor, the walls lit with torches instead of mushrooms.

"You're trying to fight it, aren't you?" She whirled and stopped, making Falcon nearly run into her if he hadn't been expecting it. He stepped to the side to allow Stargaze to survey her young charge. Kiba evenly met her gaze as she stepped forward. "You cannot fight the Lust, Canine! Like humans need air to breathe, _we _need blood to thrive! Are you planning to starve yourself to death?"

"You know my past!" Kiba snapped in return. "You know who I am, what I do –!"

"Who you _were_, what you _did_," Stargaze correctly automatically, hissing through her teeth. "You are a _vampire _now, batling, and you _serve Darkness and the Leader_! You cannot hunt your own kind!"

_**Law Nine: A lesser vampire of the organization cannot kill or attempt to harm a higher-level vampire of the same organization. Vampires of the organization are also forbidden from killing each other unless it is a formal declarative battle between two powers. Any murderers will immediately suffer death as soon as the victim's heart ceases to beat.**_

"I AM _NOT _A VAMPIRE!" Kiba bellowed. "I _CAN'T_ BE!"

"But you _are_," Falcon stated calmly, bringing Kiba's ranting to a halt. "Because that's the fate that Darkness has chosen for you. You cannot fight it – you can only be."

Kiba glared at him.

"What _are _you?" He snarled. "A fucking _POET_?"

The distinct sound of palm against cheek brought total silence.

Stargaze glared at the young vampire, withdrawing her hand.

"I will _not _permit disrespect, Canine!" She spat. "We're lenient with you as it is! You will _show _respect! To both me and Falcon – and to your other higher-ups as well!"

Kiba could literally _feel _the command drilling into his system.

_**Law Ten: A vampire MUST obey his or her higher-ups unless such orders given conflict with another law.**_

_Dammit – get out of my fucking head –!_

Falcon sighed.

"That's enough, I think, Stargaze," he said to her softly, verbally cooling her down. "Thank you. Now," he motioned with his head for the she-vampire to continue down the hall. "Let's go."

Stargaze took in a cleansing breath before nodding, sending Kiba one last glare.

"Very well," she replied, turning her back to the batling and continuing to walk. "Let's go."

Falcon turned to Kiba and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be all right," he stated. "You can't fight what you are."

Kiba looked down at the other's hand.

_His hand… it's cold._

"Yeah," he murmured. "You can't."

Darkness's gleaming black eyes and soft smirk appeared in his mind's eye.

_Get the fuck out of my head._

**End Secret Nine – Invade My Mind**

**Once again, keeping this short. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne.**

**DDB**


	10. Slake My Lust

**Good evening everyone. Or rather good morning. Early morning. What the hell are all of you doing up so late? (for those of you in MY time frame) **

**Yes, yes – I know, I know. "Why haven't you been updating?" "Are you dead?" "When are you going to update?" "PLEASE UPDATE!! WITHOUT YOUR STORIES THERE IS NO REASON FOR **_**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!**_**" **

**Yes. That last one was a true story. Kit-chan, I love you.**

**But anyway, yes, yes – I know everyone, I know. Allow me to explain.**

**The Honors curriculum at my school and my bastard of an ex had both sucked all of the energy out of me. That and Yu-Gi-Oh Abrigded got me hooked on good ole Yugi and SEXYAS**_**HELL**_** Yami, and it took everything in my power to continue writing Naruto again and NOT start a YGO story. **

"_**You already have like, a bajillion Naruto stories still in the works, dammit! WORK ON THOSE!!" **_

**And thus my muses screamed at me as such, angry and hurt at being neglected for so long. I'm sorry, my babies. –kisses muses- **

**Well… I have several other reasons for not updating when I SHOULD. –hits self- And the brunt of it has been laid upon my most recent update of Treacherous Heart. I'm so sorry, my darling. –smooches TH- But, let's face it, you're my online ranting place. **

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**And the Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Ten – Slake My Lust**

They continued walking until they reached a large wrought iron door – even larger than the one they had passed through earlier. Kiba could smell the blood issuing from the very door itself – seeing as how thousands of years of living fountains have lived and died behind that door.

It made his skin tingle deliciously.

_Fuck!_

Without a moment's hesitation, Stargaze took the handle and turned it, the resulting screech rebounding painfully off the stone walls. Kiba winced as Falcon closed his eyes, the lids twitching.

Stargaze seemed to be the only one unaffected. She turned to the other two.

"Let's go."

They walked through the door and it instantly shut behind them, the magic encasing it muffling the resulting slam and turning it into a dull whump.

In front of them lay the cages.

Kiba had to admit – the living fountains weren't necessarily _mistreated _– they had all the amenities they needed, and the air was clean and their small worlds moderately sanitized.

He supposed it was merely what they were for that made it so disgusting.

_Thank God I'm not in their position – _

Each living fountain had their own small room – or cell as the vampires called them. When a vampire came down to feed, they selected their fountain based on their own preferences – particularly the age and looks of the fountain. Then they would step into a separate room and call out the fountain's number. Through magic, the fountain would appear in front of them, and be unable to move until the vampire had finished – thus afterwards the fountain was taken back to his or her corresponding room, where he or she was doctored and watched over until they were fit to look after themselves again – which usually took a day to six – depending on the amount of blood drained.

Every aspect about the entire situation disgusted the ex-Hunter.

_Why didn't Darkness just kill me and put me out of my misery –?_

At that thought he was reminded of the dead vampire – and Darkness's merciless blood red eyes – and shuddered.

"…_consider this… your only warning."_

Kiba swallowed the lump growing in his throat.

_Oh, God forgive me, for I have sinned. _

"Well, Canine?"

He blinked and shook himself to see Stargaze surveying him, Falcon at a cage door and looking inside the small rectangular crevice to survey the fountain inside, hands clasped idly behind his back.

The blonde's gaze warned him to disobey.

"Which fountain do you want?"

Kiba stiffened, and he shook his head, taking a step back – towards the main iron door – ready to bolt.

"No – no thank you – I'm good."

Stargaze glared at him.

"Canine, you _have _to eat – you haven't fed since you turned, and for a newly-turned, that's _bad_."

Kiba swallowed the lump building in his throat – the one that urged him to obey and _feast – _

_No I will NOT –!_

"I'm telling you, I'm _fine_!" He insisted icily, taking a small step backwards. Falcon had turned to face him as well, his white eyes staring him down.

"You can't be serious, batling!" He stated, taking a step forward to meet Kiba's slow retreat. "You need to slake the Lust, Canine – otherwise you'll place others in danger!"

"Yeah," Kiba growled, sliding his other foot backwards. Falcon took a step forward to meet it. "I know all about that – a vampire not eating for a while, the Lust overtaking them, the vampire going on a crazy, needless killing spree – I know _ALL _about that. After all…" his eyes narrowed as he glared at the two others. "That's the type of vampire that killed my _PARENTS_!"

Stargaze's eyes widened in surprise, but Falcon didn't miss a beat.

"So you would rather end up just like the creature that murdered your parents rather than a respectable vampire that is completely and totally in control?" He asked, eyes shooting spitfire. Kiba met the glare head-on.

"If it means dying, then _fine_!" He exclaimed. "I would rather be dead than a _VAMPIRE_!"

"Why can't you just accept what you are and let the past go?" Falcon demanded. "Nothing good comes out of holding useless grudges and drowning yourself in misery and self-pity!"

"You have no idea _WHAT _I went through!" Kiba exclaimed. "I was _THERE_! I watched them die! I watched them get torn apart! You have no _IDEA _what's its like!"

"Oh _REALLY_?" Falcon roared in response, cutting Kiba off. "MY _FATHER _WAS KILLED BY VAMPIRES! _AND _MY LITTLEST COUSIN!"

Kiba's eyes widened as Stargaze lowered her eyes and uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot, interlacing her fingers.

Falcon sighed and shook his head, calmly himself down.

Kiba surveyed him for a moment.

"So…" he began. "What happened?"

Falcon repeated the motion – this time with a heavier heart.

"That's a story for another time," he replied. "But for the time being, we need to get you to feed. You need to slake your Lust, Canine – otherwise you're placing your fellow vampires in danger!"

Kiba glowered.

"I _HAVE _no fellow vampires," he muttered bitterly. "I told you how I felt – I would rather die!"

Stargaze took a step forward.

"Canine," she told him softly. "It is Darkness's orders that you stay alive – no matter what. You _must _feast, otherwise –"

"Otherwise _WHAT_?" Kiba hissed. "YOU'LL get punished? So you're just thinking about yourself when you pretend to worry for me, protect me? After all, it wasn't _your _decision to baby sit me – it was Darkness's – so of _course _you're not doing this by choice –!"

"Canine, that's enough!" Stargaze snapped, eyes ablaze. "I'll have you know that we were _handpicked _by Darkness to watch over you! You have no idea how great of an honor it is to be hand chosen _by Darkness himself _to complete a task – especially one as important as Watcher!"

"And why on earth is it so fucking important?" Kiba spat. Falcon sighed.

"Watcher is a very important role, Canine," he stated before Stargaze could lash out. "Watchers are literally in charge of _shaping _the loyalties of newly-turned vampires. Watchers have a very powerful influence over their younger charge, and it requires an intense trust from Darkness's side to be chosen to _be _a Watcher. Both of us are very young – every other vampire in the organization was surprised that Darkness chose such young vampires to take such important roles as Watchers. Usually a vampire has to be here at least four hundred years before Darkness even _acknowledges _them, much less _trust_ them."

"Yes," Stargaze continued. "Canine, you _must _eat – we're taking too long – the masses will be here any minute!"

Falcon glanced over at her before looking back at Kiba.

"She's right, Canine," he stated. "You must."

Kiba glared at him.

"I'm not going to," he replied firmly, though he was nearly trembling with the foreign, animalistic need.

_**Feast – **_

_NO!_

Stargaze glared at him.

"Canine, I hate to do this," she began. "But it's the only way to insure you feast." She raised a hand, pointing at him as her eyes bled red. "Canine, I _ORDER _you to slake the Lust."

Kiba stiffened, and he winced, closing his eyes as the command drilled itself into his body.

_**Must obey –**_

_OVER MY DEAD BODY!_

Something broke through the dam of his will, and he let out a shrill cry as pain ripped through his system, making him collapse – quivering – on the floor.

_**You MUST obey – **_

_NO!_

The other two leaped forward.

"_CANINE!" _

Kiba trembled violently as the Lust overtook him, viciously taking advantage of his weakness and making his teeth sharpen and his eyes bleed red.

He heard Stargaze gasp above him.

"Oh no!"

Falcon kneeled beside him, taking hold of Kiba's shoulders.

"Canine, you _MUST _feast! Hurry – Stargaze – get a fountain –!"

"What is going on?" A lazy, familiar voice asked, sounding completely bored with watching a vampire have a spasm on the floor.

Kiba's eyes widened.

_Darkness!_

The image of the raven flashed in his mind, and he latched onto it, clinging ruthlessly to the last shred of humanity the picture offered. He gasped, and a little of the red vanished from his eyes, while his teeth became less sharp.

"Darkness-sama!" Stargaze exclaimed.

"Darkness-sama, it's awful!" Falcon stated, his voice nearly on the edge of panic. "Canine has refused to feast, and he won't obey Stargaze's order to do so!"

Kiba couldn't open his eyes – couldn't open them to see Darkness staring down at him off the rim of his nose.

"_Really?_" Darkness asked nonchalantly, a hint of disgust lacing his bored tone. "I would expect as much from a former _Hunter_," he spat out the name – almost venomously. "However, I wouldn't expect such a young vampire to defy not only his own instinct – but one of his higher-ups as well."

_Why doesn't he seem to CARE? _Kiba managed to think.

_**Why do you WANT him to care?**_

_**FUCK**__ YOU!_

"Darkness-sama, should I get a fountain for him?" Stargaze asked. If Kiba were to look up, he would see Darkness's cold black eyes staring down at him, his arms crossed as no tension graced his shoulders.

"No," the raven immediately replied to the blonde's question. "There's no time for that – he'll have to drink the blood of another."

"What?" Falcon asked, breathless. "You mean the blood of a _vampire_?"

"I've only heard rumors about that," Stargaze breathed. "I didn't know it was actually _true_!"

"It is," Darkness replied as shudders overtook Kiba's frame. Falcon sucked in a breath.

"Darkness-sama – he's starting to convulse!" He informed his higher-up. Darkness sighed.

"There is one unfortunate flaw to the system, though," he stated. Stargaze and Falcon both looked up at him curiously. Darkness's eyes were dark – merciless. "Vampires can only survive the feeding if they are over three hundred years old."

The other two's eyes widened.

"You mean if Canine feasts on one of us, we'll die?" Stargaze asked breathlessly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Darkness stated. "Vampires require a lot of blood to survive when they're reborn – that's why the younger ones feast nearly every night. And since he's been putting it off for many days, the blood he requires must be enormous – neither of you would be able to offer him the blood he needs and have enough left over to save yourselves."

Stargaze and Falcon exchanged glances as another bolt of pain flashed through Kiba's system, making him choke raggedly.

"There's no time to get help!" Stargaze exclaimed worriedly. "He's going to go on a rampage any minute now!"

Darkness sighed, running his fingers through his bangs nonchalantly.

"Well, I suppose there's only one way to do this – isn't there?"

Both vampires looked up at him and gasped as he kneeled down on Kiba's right side, Falcon on the younger's left and Stargaze at his feet.

"Darkness-sama…" Falcon breathed.

"Hush," the raven ordered softly, not looking at the vampire. A silent thought flashed through his eyes, but he didn't move. "Stargaze."

She straightened.

"Yes?"

"Go lock the door – I don't care if they're dying of starvation – they will not enter until we're done here."

She nodded and bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Yessir." She stood and went over to the door, pulling the heavy steel bolt across the length of the door, locking it in place. She remained by the door, intently watching the three forms on the floor.

Darkness raised a hand and took hold of Kiba's chin, forcing the younger to look directly up towards his face.

A calming feeling washed through the brunette's body, and he felt the Lust retreat as if it had been whipped.

_What the…?_

He opened his eyes – the orbs now completely black once more.

His eyes locked onto Darkness's half-closed, cold onyx ones.

"You _always _seem to get yourself in trouble, don't you Canine?" The one above him breathed softly – deadly. Like poison in the smoothest wine.

Kiba – against all manners of pride he possessed – whimpered and looked away, feeling as if he had just been beaten. He couldn't bear to look into those eyes – so full of cool disappointment and contempt.

_Dammit, I feel like a child – _

With his other hand, Darkness lifted the youngest vampire's upper torso off the floor, supporting his back with his left hand as the other continued to keep a firm grip on the brunette's chin.

Silently, Darkness tilted his neck to the left, baring the crook of his throat to the trembling vampire.

A soft voice breathed to the brunette – directly into his mind.

"_**I **__will slake your lust."_

At first, Kiba kept his mouth firmly shut, scrunching up his nose and furrowing his eyebrows against the urge to simply open his mouth and drain the life force from the other.

Darkness took his hand from Kiba's chin and moved it to grasp the back of the batling's head, clenching the thick, unruly hair in a death lock. Insistently, he pushed his skin to Kiba's lips, but the other whimpered and weakly shook his head, refusing the offer as the other two silently watched, not even daring to breathe.

The raven increased the pull on Kiba's hair.

"Why must you be so _stubborn_?" He hissed angrily. "It isn't an abomination to do what you must to survive – you are a _vampire_! This is part of daily life – you cannot fight what you are!"

_But I can die before I act like the creatures I hate._

Darkness heard the thought and hissed.

"Fool…" he breathed, his nails digging into the other's back. "You will _NOT _die!"

"_**Kiba Inuzuka…" **_A voice breathed in his mind – more powerful than God. _**"I ORDER you to drink."**_

_**You MUST obey –**_

Shaking in both disgust and the strain of defiance, Kiba found himself opening his mouth and sinking his newly-sharpened canine teeth into the delicate flesh of Darkness's neck, the blood welling up from around his teeth and flowing into his mouth to wash down his throat.

Immediately, a bright light flashed behind Kiba's eyes as the liquid burst within his mouth – tasting sweet like honey. The copper taste was lost upon him as the brunette relaxed in Darkness's hold and drank, feeling every drop of blood giving him strength – he could feel the strange, raw, electric strength flow through his veins, and his hands moved, taking Darkness by the waist to prevent him from pulling away, pressing down into the raven's flesh as new strength flowed to every inch of his body.

He felt a soft shudder – barely noticeable – course through the elder's body as his tongue eagerly lapped up at the well, coaxing it to flow with renewed vigor. Darkness tensed and then slowly relaxed into Kiba's hold as the brunette grew stronger with every passing second.

Kiba's mind was lost – all he could recognize was the warmth that flooded through him like a tidal wave – so powerful and dangerous. His grip tightened on the other below him – he couldn't even remember who it was that had offered his throat to him – all he knew was that he couldn't get enough of the other's life – the other's essence.

It was _wonderful_.

It was bitter, but at the same time – sweet. It was warm – hot and scalding – and Kiba felt that same warmth cascade over his own limbs, powering them like it did the other's. The warmth was powerful, but – at the same time – ancient, like it had been there slowly aging – like a good wine in a barrel – waiting for such a time.

Shamelessly – all manner of humanity lost at the moment – the brunette gorged himself on the raven, attempting to bury his teeth in to the gums in the strange, foreign ecstasy.

Darkness grunted, feeling the feast finally start to affect him. He could tell by the smell – Kiba – so lost in his self – was taking a lot more than he needed.

But – even so – the amount he _DID _need would've killed the other two in moments.

He shifted against the brunette – making to quickly yank the younger from his throat – but the other immediately tightened his grip, preventing him from pulling away.

Darkness growled under his breath, the brunette's hands against his waist a lot stronger and warmer than he liked them to be.

"Foolish vampire," he snarled venomously. "Thoughtless little _idiot_ –!"

Lashing upwards, he gripped Kiba's throat and heaved, yanking the brunette's teeth out with a sickening 'pop'.

Blood streamed from the bare wounds, and Darkness's left hand immediately went upwards to cover the puncture holes as he watched Kiba careen backwards and fall to the floor, twitching.

Falcon went down on his knees at Darkness's side.

"Darkness-sama, are you all right–?"

"Yes Falcon, I'm fine!" Darkness snapped irritably, the warmth of Kiba's hands lingering on his flesh. "I do believe Canine has gone into shock though. That's what happens when you gorge yourself after days of starvation."

Falcon followed his higher-up's gaze to Kiba's gently trembling form.

Stargaze took a step forward, kneeling down next to the brunette.

"Should we take him back to his room, Darkness-sama?" She asked as Darkness slowly stood. Falcon checked to make sure the raven could support himself before heading over to help the blonde she-vampire.

"Yes," the raven replied, hand on his bleeding neck. "Don't let him out of your sight for an instant until he wakes up."

"Yessir," the other two chorused, looping one of Kiba's arms around each of their necks and lifting him up.

Falcon noticed the way blood welled up from between Darkness's fingers.

"Will you be all right, Darkness-sama?" He asked worriedly. Darkness shook his head in distain.

"Yes, Falcon – I'll be fine. Now hurry – before the vampires on the other side of that door wonder what the hell is going on."

Both Falcon and Stargaze turned their heads, noticing for the first time the loud voices that were demanding the door to be opened. They looked back to Darkness and nodded. Darkness sighed and turned, hand still on his neck.

"C'mon – take the back way – I'll show you."

Together, Stargaze and Falcon carried Kiba, and as soon as they turned a corner, Darkness made a small motion with his clean fingers, making the large deadbolt locking the door power backwards as if simultaneously yanked by ten people, allowing the mass of vampires inside the walls of the feeding chambers.

Darkness vanished as soon as they arrived at the hidden door.

Kiba opened his eyes wearily before falling into darkness once more.

_The Lust… it's gone. _

But he didn't remember how it had happened.

Maybe it was better that way.

**End Secret Ten – Slake My Lust**

**I had forgotten how much I love this story. –sighs- I hang my head in shame. –hangs head- **

**And who else has noticed that I like wine analogies? **

**Well, school's out now and my inspiration's back in full swing, so expect (hopefully) some more frequent updates from my side!**

**But only if I get some frequent reviews from your side, yeah? Thankies!**

**And we went to VEGAS this weekend! 8D Oh, so hot… literally. It was like, 115 effing degrees out there during the day – OHMYGAWD. **

**And I got a new bird! :D :D His/Her name's Aki! Aki-chan! –heartheartheart- I ish in luff with him. XD**

**(/) her. XD XD XD**

**Review, yeah? Thank you for all of your support! You all are amazing! –heart- **

**Ja ne! It's so GOOD to be back!**

**DDB**


	11. Invade His Mind

**Hello, Ladies and gentlemen. Hello, hello, hello. **

**How are you guys? Good? Good. That's good. :3**

**So, yeah. Life. And Life. And Gaia. And Life again. And double-life. And… yeah, SO not about to explain everything, lol.**

**But yeah, sorry you always have to wait so long. Thank you so much for keeping tabs on my stories, even though you know that I probably won't update for a very, VERY long time.**

**But I do try. I'm sorry. **

**I hope life for all of you is impeccable. :)**

**And the Dead Shall Always Hang High**

**Secret Eleven – Invade His Mind**

Sasuke simply breathed, resting on the bed as the wounds in his neck burned like fire, his entire body breaking out into a cold sweat as he lay limply against the blankets.

_That little brat… _he thought tiredly. _This has never happened before…_

Another stepped into the room.

"Sasuke."

A warm towel was padded against his forehead, warming the chilled face.

"It was Inuzuka, wasn't it?"

Sasuke swallowed.

"I… will not have my people die…" he breathed painfully. "It is… not my nature… never…"

Arashi chuckled.

"I am aware, my pet," he murmured. "I am aware. Fear not. I feel no anger." He sighed. "Of course now, you know what must happen… your blood is in another's system. We must make sure he took nothing…" he trailed off in thought. "…_essential_."

Sasuke nodded tiredly. He had been expecting this.

"Yes, I know."

_I'm ready. _

Silently, Arashi climbed over him, setting himself decisively on Sasuke's hips, the raven's arms limp and docile at his sides.

"My poor, poor pet…" Arashi cooed lovingly, running his fingers through the other's hair as Sasuke closed his eyes. "What a cruel world we live in, hm? Dreadful, absolutely…"

Sasuke's breathing was light, panting.

"Arashi…" he whined, breathed, begged. Just a little more pain. Just a little more pain and all of it could vanish entirely. Why was Arashi biding his time like this?

_Is this his way of punishing me?_

_Have I not been punished enough?_

Apparently not, as Arashi spent several more moments looking down at the boy, watching him fight from writhing and twisting and curling up in agony beneath him.

_Or does he have the energy to do even that? I doubt it. _

Sasuke limply turned his head back and forth, sweat stinging his eyes and his entire body aching as Arashi refused to ease his pain. Blearily, exhausted, Sasuke wondered why. Hadn't he been a good servant? Hadn't he obeyed the divine laws?

Laws that were drilled into every fiber of his being?

"Arashi…" he whimpered again, feeling tears rise up in his throat and sting his eyes. He felt abandoned – why was Arashi just sitting on him and staring.

He was still silent.

"Arashi…" Sasuke begged, the man's shocking blonde hair fading in and out of his view. His fingers trembling, he tried to reach for Arashi – failed. "Arashi, please…"

Suddenly Arashi leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the pouting, quivering lips.

"Good boy…"

Ah, that was it. Arashi had wanted him not just to beg in tone. But in words.

Sasuke whined – a little out of pain and a little out of relief as Arashi wiped his eyes, shifting to settle on his chest instead of his hips.

The pain lessened, but it was still agonizing. Sasuke tried to raise his arms to touch Arashi, to beg him to continue, but he couldn't. It was difficult even keeping consciousness.

"Please…" he murmured breathlessly – all pride and dignity had vanished as soon as Arashi had stepped over to the bed. "Please, please make it stop…"

A hand curled around the back of Sasuke's head, lifted it.

Arashi planted a soft, comforting kiss on the sweaty, cool forehead.

"Hush…" he cooed. "I know, I know. Don't worry, don't worry…"

Sasuke curled up into him, feeling the other's body radiate waves of comfort that only the leader of the organization possessed.

Only the leader was able to save him when he was like this.

_Please, God, make it stop-_

Then, Arashi took Sasuke's head in both hands, and lifted it up to him just as Sasuke's eyes began to flutter closed from the pain.

"Here you are, my pet…" Arashi breathed, closing his own eyes as well. "Salvation."

He pressed their foreheads together.

A blinding shock of brilliant white pain shot through Sasuke's body, striking him like a lightning bolt and making him jerk as the minds of he and Arashi became one.

In that split moment, they shared the pain – though Arashi got a much less powerful dosage – and they both saw a massive volcano of fire gushing at the point of the wounds on Sasuke's neck, gushing out, searing the younger's insides.

Together, they called an artic wind, chilling snow, freezing rain, shivering water, to come together and crash against the volcano, smashing it to pieces and throwing the remains into the sea.

With each crack that appeared inside the volcano's walls, Sasuke could feel the pain growing less and less – the flames pressing against his heart receded and vanished as the very last of the fiery mountain disappeared into the sea.

Sucking in a breath, Sasuke opened his eyes again, and looked over at Arashi, who had shifted to lay on his side next to the younger.

"Arashi…" he breathed tiredly. "My lord…"

The man chuckled.

"It's all right, pet," he replied. "It's all right. You are safe. That's all that matters." Smiling, he moved Sasuke's hair from his neck and kissed the flawless skin.

Yes, flawless. The puncture wounds from Kiba's teeth had smoothed shut.

Smiling slightly, Sasuke leaned back against the sheets, much more comfortable now. Though still exhausted, he wasn't in pain anymore. That was definitely a plus in his book.

"Yes…" he murmured sleepily, gratefully, in agreement. "Thank you."

He drifted off to sleep.

Arashi merely gazed at him for a moment, gazed at the creaseless face.

Then he smiled.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

**End Secret Eleven- Invade His Mind**

**NOTES**

**Isn't Sasuke absolutely adorable when he's helpless? I think so. **

**And Arashi shows a slightly more sadistic side… hm… why DID he pause, I wonder… O.o**

**But, really, thank you all for being patient. I hope these few updates make you happy. At least for a little while.**

**My love to you all! **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
